The Shadow of Hollywood
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Catrina Valentine had almost given up on ever finding someone who'll call her beautiful, then she met him. She didn't know what she was expecting as her fabled 'one' but a mad inventor/orphan/lone survivor of a localised apocalypse certainly wasn't what she had expected, though the more she thought about it the more she sees how it fits. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 The new arrival

**And I'm back with another story. This is another post Pariah complex rewritten ultimate Phantom storyline. This storyline fuses the regular with the upcoming X-Phantom Evolution version because we see Danny raise a night fury called Skyfire, or SkyShadow in costume, from when he hatched while Danny was 3 to modern day. He also picked up an orange terror named FireBolt (or Shadow Fire) later in life as a more scout dragon. However while evolution has the pariah complex occur when Danny was 10 the main ultimate Phantom continuity place is it when he is 14-16 ish. Also instead of the previous story where Danny could control time to a degree, he learnt engineering skills and built a high tech super computer with an energy based hard drive and used it to collect all the data in the world before accidently falling in. The fusion of the hard drive to Danny's body allows him to access the computer from inside his head as well as it giving him instant skills and technopathy, this is based on the NBC show 'Chuck' and yes it is called the intersect. Danny took all those exams on the internet. Anyway using shape shifting abilities Skyfire (simply Sky in his disguised form in public) can disguise himself as a black Labrador while FireBolt (Bolt) can become a ginger DSH (Domestic Short Haired) Cat.**

**Danny has darkened his look with his hero form. His Phantom suit (A nano tech suit that can shape shift into any type of clothing including Iron Man esqe armour and a space suit) adopts one of 2 looks in his hero form, The Shadow. In action mode, designed for fighting in, Shadow appears to be wearing a black morphsuit (If you haven't heard of it they are all over bodysuits that you can drink through, see through and speak through) but deflects most small attacks. In transport mode (Allowing Danny to fly about without using his Powers) shadows costume is fused with a wing suit. Danny can also use leg mounted thrusters like star lord's in guardians of the galaxy to fly freely. Danny also uses the Phantom suit to create a large marker to draw a large black X on the faces of the criminals he defeats much like the Toby Maguire Spider Man's notes, a form of calling card.**

**Anyway though I support CatxRobbie this is a CatxDanny Fenton story, Robbie's pairing will be decided by you, review in suggestions of crossover characters, use the shows and films I have written about in the past for that.**

**Anyway on with chapter 1.**

_**Chapter 1 The new arrival.**_

Catrina Valentine had been given many compliments over the years. She had been called 'hot' and 'sexy' by random boys and her various dates, but time exposed their sole intention of getting her out of her dresses and leggings and onto their beds.

When she tried getting together with Robbie, her best friend, he called her 'cute' and 'adorable' but they quickly realised that they were so close that it was like dating a sibling and it felt weird so they split quite amicably but Cat was unhappy.

Because she had never, in all the relationships she had been in during all her 16 year life, been called 'beautiful'.

She had almost given up on love at that point.

But then he came. And everything changed.

* * *

No one had known what it was sitting in the car park of Hollywood arts.

At first it seemed to be some sort of narrow house but then walking around you can see that it has a hull with leg like protrusions with wheels on, a pair with a wheel each at the front and a pair with 2 wheels each at the back, an uncovered porch protruded from the back, with a top part extruding over part of it and the front had a cab reminiscent of a GMC classic moterhome. **(This is actually the appearance of an amphibious mobile home that I want to build and live in at some point in the future, I'll explain in the end not.)**

Sat on the back porch was a barbecue with a black Labrador and a ginger Cat sat by it. Then the peculiar vehicles' owner. It was a boy their age with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a dressing gown and shorts. He had his left foot in cast and his thigh was wrapped in a bandage, his chest and stomach was also wrapped up in bandage.

"Um hi?" Tori said hesitantly.

"Oh, hi!" The boy said. He had a big friendly smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Tori's boyfriend André said.

"Danny, Danny Fenton."

"And they are." Robbie said, gesturing to the Cat and dog.

"That's Bolt and Sky."

"And that is." Beck, a popular boy asked, gesturing to the object beneath his feet.

"This is my home. I call it the F.A.M.H.U or the Fenton amphibious mobile housing unit. It is a hand built amphibious motor home." Danny said.

"Dude why are you all bandaged up?" Jade, becks girlfriend, asked bluntly. Danny's face immediately darkened as though he was angry at someone else.

"Google maps go to live sat feed at 9 today yes?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Look at amity park, Illinois. I walk out of what it is now, I was the only one to walk out of there except Sky and Bolt." With that Danny pulled some bacon off the barbecue and put some on his plate with some toast while the rest went to Sky and Bolt.

* * *

A few minutes later the gang, Danny and several other students were in an acting classroom looking at a screen of Google maps looking at the quiet city of Amity Park. In the corner was a countdown going down from 30 seconds. There were teachers including the gang's mad teacher Sikowitz. Danny was now in a light grey t shirt with red trim and a red gear on his chest under an unbuttoned white short sleeved shirt. He wore dark blue cargo trousers and a brown sneaker. He had a black double loop fastening belt with leather belt pouches around it. On top of everything else was an ankle length brown coat.

"So what's so bad about this place?" a student asked. As they said this the timer ran out and the quiet city was transformed into a still burning wreck , buildings had collapsed, areas were reduced to craters and even from this height it was clear that the streets were covered in blood. A student went to zoom in.

"Don't." Danny said softly but it was too late. They were now scrolled right in over Main Street, looking at hundreds of bodies having been torn apart.

Many students, including Cat and Tori, started to feel ill.

Suddenly a fat blue glowing figure in overalls phased through the wall.

"What is that!" Beck exclaimed as everyone stared in shock.

"I think it's a ghost!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the box ghost, an old amity regular. Ghosts were swarming the city most of the time. It was a ghost army that did this." Danny said matter of factly.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Tori asked, still shaken from the bodies.

"We did." Danny said bitterly. "But S.H.I.E.L.D, the military, the navy, the X-men, Stark. None of them, NONE OF THEM, believed us when our distress message featured a warning about the nature of the attackers. They sent a response telling us not to prank call them like that half an hour before our first line of defences, a hospital holding the babies, children, seniors and the ill, fell, it was a blood bath, by the time I got there everyone was dead. We fought back, but hardly any of us, with me being one of the lucky few who did, have combat experience. We took out all the invaders but they took out everyone else, I got these wounds killing their king."

"How long ago was it?"

"Long enough for us to limp to Salt Lake City where I finally collapsed and was taken to hospital, before finally getting our bearings and building the F.A.M.H.U before applying to an FX internship here and driving here." Danny said. "So probably a few months."

"An FX internship? What does that mean?" Cat asked. Most of the crowd had dispersed, it was really just the gang and Sikowitz left.

"Well I don't actually _need_ to go to school because, basically, I got al the qualifications I could need years ago as the result of an accident with a super computer, long story, so."

"So Mr. Fenton here will be working with you lot as part of my new project for you to undertake this year. You are to write film and star in an action movie. You will have until the last few weeks of term, during which we will have a film festival in which we will grade and judge each group's film." Sikowitz finished.

"Yeah I'm your tech crew, don't worry I have a plan to help filming." Danny said.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! The next chapter will introduce the character Metabee, a robotic character from the Japanese anime medabots, as well as interaction between Danny and his dragons.**

**Now firstly I want to explain the design of the F.A.M.H.U- the initial design was inspired by a trailer house from George Clark's amazing spaces, from that the idea of a similar style moterhome. Then I cam up with the thought of it being amphibious. My idea for an amphibious car works on the basis of my opinion of the failings of every amphibious vehicle throughout time. They are cars trying to swim; you need to make a boat that tries to drive. **

**Anyway I have 2 challenges for people.**

**The best one submitted before Halloween will be able to submit a character that will be featured in a one shot and May be used in my stories if I like them. The rules for all stories in a challenge are as follows.**

**1. PM me to inform me of the story's existence, include a link.**

**2. Acknowledge the story as part of my challenge.**

**3. Entries posted after the 31st of October will not be counted.**

**4. Feature in the end authors note feature the Bio for your character.**

**Here are the challenges.**

**Challenge number 1- ultimate Phantom the origin story.**

**Plot: Document the first few years of Danny's life leading up to the initial few months of his hero career.**

**Rules:**

**- You can use the original storyline or the new one just specify it as the original or intersect version in the title or summary.**

**- Sam and Tucker cannot feature as Danny's friends, they can be minor characters but a large part of Ultimate Phantom's past is that he was alone for his whole life.**

**- Danny took the serum at around age 6 (giving him a 10 year career)**

**- Danny always wanted to be a hero but was too physically weak to do so before.**

**Challenge number 2- the pariah complex.**

**Plot: the details of the ghost king's invasion of Amity Park. In this story the ancients never removed the ring so pariah awoke at full power.**

**Rules:**

**- If you are going to go into detail then rate it an M, this is only if you describe the bodies as it was stated in this chapter that the bodies were ripped apart.**

**- Again Sam and Tucker are not Danny's friends.**

**- Choose either classic (Original plotline, solitary 14-16 year old Danny (specify age)), evolution (10 Year old Danny and Skyfire) or intersect (16 year old Danny with intersect, Skyfire and FireBolt) version.**

**- Use the Pariah Complex as title, add the version modifier too (No modifier= classic)**

**- Only Danny (Plus aforementioned dragons) survive, this isn't the time war where we learn that others escaped too, everyone died, if it wasn't in battle then they were fleeing the warzone, got hurt and bled out, this is supposed to be a massive tragedy that Danny and his dragons survived simply because of the Phantom serum.**

**- If you do the evolution version then you can have Xavier pick up Danny from the ruins as this is cannon (as is the fact that the Xavier institute didn't respond to the message because they were involved in another battle at the time.**

**That's it. See you with a chapter of whatever I do next and I hope to see some challenge responses.**


	2. Chapter 2 bonding, bots and beasts

**And here's 2. As promised this chapter will introduce Danny's invention Metabee. It will probably be longer than chapter 1. Now if your wondering why Danny was so open with the events of the pariah complex, as none of it endangered his secret he wanted people to know what had happened because, and why I added the rejected distress signal plot, Danny has a grudge with those responsible because, though he is powerful Danny has yet to master duplication and he can't fight everywhere at once so he need's backup.**

**Anyway this chapter is basically setting up more the relationships between the characters, particularly the chemistry between Cat and Danny (though only in their heads for now), and introducing Danny's secret life.**

_**Chapter 2 bonding, bots and beasts.**_

"So what do we want do make our story about?" Beck asked.

The regular gang plus Danny and his animals were sat at the table. They were brainstorming ideas for the film.

"Um I may have a suggestion." Danny said. "That is if I can contribute."

"Well sure Danny. I mean you are part of the creative team too." André said smiling at the teen.

"Well my idea is that a higher up in an organisation like S.H.I.E.L.D suspects that there is a conspiracy going on within his organisation so sets up a mission where one of his trusted agents can get him the important data but before he can look into it he is attacked and the drive containing the data falls into the hands of a group of teenagers, played by you guys. Knowing that whoever was after this data must want it bad to be attacking a public figure in board daylight you take it upon yourselves to solve this riddle while being pursued by the bad guys, an evil organisation that grew inside the good guy organisation and is plotting some kind of genocide attack. **(If you don't recognise it and you're a marvel fan then you should be ashamed)**"

"That's actually a brilliant sounding idea!" Tori said. "How'd you think it up?" Danny frowned.

"It's based on dream I had, and that worries me `cause I've only ever had dreams in the past that are warning me about something in the immediate future." Danny said **(Basically Danny dreams prophecies of future disaster and has dreamt of the impending events of captain America 2, which are a few months away)**

"Regardless I think that this will enable us to have big actions scenes and closer character moments we're going with it!" Beck exclaimed.

"Great now all we need is a larger crew and a cast." Jade said.

"Well I don't know about a cast but for a crew I may have something that can help."

* * *

"What is it?" Tori asked.

After Danny had said that he had run inside the F.A.M.H.U and come out with a robotic figure, about 4 feet tall.

"It's a medabot."

"And a medabot is?" Beck asked.

"A modular robotics system controlled by a removable hexagonal chip called a medal."

"Modular how?" asked Robbie.

"Well this here is a tinpet; you can attach medaparts, armour pieces, to it to control the appearance and abilities of the medabot."

"And you're showing us this why?" Jade asked jadedly **(No pun intended)**.

"With the molecular forge finished making a bulk order of tinpets and a bunch of film crew medaparts would be easy and a drone medal would be child's play."

"Drone medal?" André asked.

"A medal that has no personality and simply exists to follow basic instructions."

"What's a normal medal like then?" Robbie asked.

"A sentient medal that has a self aware personality and emotions. A normal medal is not simply a servant or toy but a companion, like a pet you can talk to. In fact the very first medal is set up and is ready to be loaded into its medabot. Do you want to watch?"

"YES!" Cat exclaimed.

* * *

A few minutes later the prototype medaparts had been loaded onto the medabot.

The armour was yellow in colour, with 2 large tubes sticking out of the back of its squared shoulders and guns on its arms, 2 on one arm, 1 on the other. On its head was a pair of missile launchers attached to an antenna.

Danny was holding the medal and locking at the slot in the back, exposed by the opened back hatch. The medal was a gold hexagon with a teal gem in the centre. Printed on the top side was an image of a Hercules beetle, on which the parts had been based.

Stood there was the gang, stood a few meters back, Robbie holding a camera and Cat kneeling in front of it. Danny was leaning behind the robot wearing the watch that would be used to control him.

"Prepare to awaken, Metabee." Danny said as he pressed the medal into the slot, exposing the beetle image before a latch attached to the medal and the hatch shut. Danny then walked in front of him.

A mechanical whirring came from the robot when suddenly the bot's bright green eyes lit up and he stretched like he was waking up and yawned.

"Where am I? Who are you? And who am I for that matter?" he said.

"Your name is Metabee you are my medabot. You are at Hollywood arts in California. I'm Danny; this is Cat, Robbie, Tori, André, Jade and Beck."

"Okay, what does being _your _medabot entail?"

"Well basically you live in my house and take advice from me, advice not orders because my vision of medabot/ medafighter relationships is that we're partners, friends, a team." Danny explained.

"Right, why do you emphasise the whole 'suggestion / advice not orders' thing?"

"I programmed you with sentience, a painstaking endeavour indeed. It would be a waste of work to then expect you to be a slave that follows orders. If I wanted that I would stick to the drone medals!" Danny explained simply. When he finished a bell sounded indicating the end of the day **(because of the big project the curriculum had been collapsed for the rest of the year. The gang were outside for basic planning.)**.

"Hey since it's the end of the day you guys wanna hang out at the beach?" Tori suggested.

"Cool! I'll set up the van!" Danny said.

"Hey should we just take our cars home then ride up to beach in the F.A.M.H.U?" Beck suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

About an hour later the gang, plus Danny, Metabee, Bolt, Sky and Tori's sister Trina were sat at the beach. Danny had ditched his coat and button up shirt. The rest of the guys had switched to a lose shirt and flannel shorts. The girls were in either sun dresses or tankinis and short skirts.

"Whoa, nice toy robot dude." Another student said, gesturing to Metabee. "Where'd you get it?"

Metabee made an annoyed noise **(if you watch the show you know the noise I am on about)** and yelled.

"TOY ROBOT? IT? I'M A HE! THE NAMES METABEE AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Looking at him Cat could wear Metabee was turning red.

"What's wrong with that thing?" one of the people who had gathered asked.

"Excuse me Metabee here is sentient and is sensitive about being treated like an object, I too am quite sensitive about it. Please refer to him as though he were a person." Danny said with mild annoyance and a touch of nervousness melding into his polite tone.

With that the crowd dispersed.

About 2 uneventful hours later Danny turned to the others and stretched.

"Well it's getting late. I should be getting you guys home."

In the F.A.M.H.U Danny added an extra bit of information.

"While you guys were getting ready earlier Metabee and I set up in Sikowitz's classroom the apparatus to make the drone medabot crew, we should have plenty in time for the first shootings."

* * *

_**11:00 pm**_

**Valentine household**

"Cat darling." Cat's mother called quietly, her voice light and happy but her face was dark and fearful.

"Yes?" Cat asked tiredly.

"I need you to go and fetch me some milk."

"Milk, right now?" Cat said, half tired half annoyed.

"Yes, it's important. Please darling."

"Kay-kay." Cat sighed as she took the money her mother was offering and left.

"Bye darling." Mrs Valentine said before walking into the living room, well aware of the armed man in the kitchen.

* * *

_**10:45 pm**_

**The F.A.M.H.U. Hollywood arts car park**

The Sky was jet black and cloudless.

"It's a beautiful night, what do you say Skyfire, you want to go for a flight?"

"What are you talking about?" Metabee asked.

"Metabee everything that is about to happen stays between us okay, it's a secret I intend to keep."

"All right."

"Great! FireBolt you stay here, Skyfire with me."

"Got it." The 2 animals said, Sky had a bit of a growl while Bolt had a slight chirping to his voice.

Bolt then shifted into a small orange winged lizard **(Httyd terrible terror) **while jumping out of the F.A.M.H.U Sky turned into a great black flying lizard **(Night Fury)** his collar a shifting into a black leather saddle. Danny's clothes shifted into a black bodysuit, including a full head mask with metal loops on the chest **(Shadow's costume merged with Hiccup's riding harness)**.

"What's that for?" Metabee said.

"It's so we blend into to the night and so I don't fall of Skyfire's back."

"Why are you calling him that?"

"It's my real name." Skyfire explained. "When I disguise myself as a dog or when FireBolt disguises himself as a Cat we use fake names that aren't as dragonish."

"Enough talk, lets fly." Danny said, eager to be airborne.

With that the dragon and rider shot nearly straight up. "YEEEAAH!" Danny yelled. They immediately started performing all sorts of aerobatics and stunts, including grabbing a bottle of water that had been thrown into the air from a party ship, a ship Danny noticed Tori and her family were on.

About ½ an hour later they were cruising above the city back home when a shrill cry rang out. "HELP! HELP ME!"

"Cat?" Danny said in concern as he heard the familiar voice. Swinging over he saw 2 large men cornering the girl, a bag with a bottle of milk in at the edge of the alleyway. "Goin' Ghost." He whispered transforming into Danny Phantom, but then he looked at his body, with now black gloves boots and mask and his logo on his chest. "No I can't be Danny Phantom any more." With this he altered his costume, turning all the white back to black, so black that turning all the white back to black, so black that as the latches merged back into the suit and he leapt into the shadows he was virtually invisible.

"Come here little girl , you're goanna make me very happy." One of the men said darkly.

"L-leave me alone." Cat sobbed fearfully.

"Not a chance you little b****." The second man said.

Adding a slight growl to his voice and deepening it Danny stepped forward."Hey! Didn't your parents teach you to respect women?"

"Who the f*** are you?" The first man growled.

"I'm the guy about to kick your sorry asses." Danny taunted.

The 2 men roared and charged but Danny simply started fighting using the intersect's kung fu protocol and his enhanced physical attributes.

When the were knocked out Danny found a rope on the floor and tied them up, then he materialized a marker on his wrist and made a big black X on their faces before dragging them to the kerb and leaving them for a policeman.

"Miss." Danny said to Cat. "You are safe now. Could you please call a police officer."

"Kay-kay." Cat said. "But who are you?"

With that Danny paused. 'Who _am _I?' he thought. 'I'm not Danny Phantom but what should I call myself, the Phantom? No to close to my old self.' Then he notice how he was blending with the shadows.

"You can call me, The Shadow." With that Danny disappeared into the shadows where Skyfire picked him back up while Cat went to call the police. As Danny shot up he saw the police around a house, when they flew closer Danny recognised the building. "That's Cat's house."

This time they landed and turned back to Danny Fenton and Sky. Walking up they saw a portly older woman and the police constable.

"What's going on?" he asked. The woman, tears on her face looked over at him.

"About 20 minutes ago I saw my neighbour's daughter Catrina Valentine, walking out of her house. About 5 minutes later I heard a loud noise and called the police." The police constable then continued.

"We're assuming that there was an armed break in. We found the family shot dead. Neither parent were particularly fast movers so we're assuming one of them spotted the intruder and sent her daughter on some errand to get her away safely before she was caught and killed. We are looking for her to tell her what happened." Danny looked shocked. Suddenly he remembered something.

"She's outside the convenience store down there, I'm a friend of hers and she called me to tell me, about 5 minutes ago she was nearly raped but some super hero, a guy calling himself The Shadow beat them up, she's waiting for a police officer now. She said her mother told her to go get milk." This was true, the girl had called Danny as soon as he had left, he had to pretend to not know what had happened. "What's goanna happen to Cat?"

"Unfortunately she had a big family reunion so all her potential guardians are dead. Do you have a spare bed or anything, Miss Valentine could live with you perhaps." The constable explained.

"Yeah sure." Danny said.

"May I just ask why you are out at this time."

"This guy." Danny gestured to Sky. "He loves night time walks."

"Okay where do you live?"

"I live in a mobile home parked in the car park of my and Cat's school, Hollywood arts." The constable's eyebrows rose.

"Okay. Could you 2 wait here while we go collect Cat, we will then give you both a lift home."

"Sure." Danny said as he sat on the bench next to the house.

As the car drove off Sky looked up at Danny. "What are we goanna do now D?" He whispered.

"When we go out flying or heroing I will use the night walks excuse and I texted the situation to Metabee and FireBolt, telling them that Cat will be staying with us. And who knows, maybe we can trust her enough to let her in on our little secret." Danny said.

A few minutes later the police car drove back up and Cat climbed out of the back in tears.

"If you could collect your belongings. Then we will take you and Mr. Fenton back to his home where you can stay at least for now. Why are you living in a mobile home alone anyway?" the constable asked as he looked at Danny while Cat ran inside.

"Amity park." Danny said coldly. "Look it up." As he had said that a news crew rolled up.

As the set up and started recording the police man asked confused. "What? What does that insane ghost believing town have to do with anything?" With that Danny snapped.

"I LIVED IN THAT TOWN YOU CLOSE MINDED B******! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT AMITY PARK LOOKS LIKE RIGHT NOW ON GOOGLE MAPS!" This was the first thing put on the tape for the morning news. "I'm sorry, I've kept the anger I have about that holed up inside too long. How is she?"

"Devastated at what happened though she's lucky that Shadow guy showed up when he did. Those thugs are known to rape then kill young girls."

With that Cat came out towing a medium sized pink suitcase. She walked up to the car and placed the case in the trunk. She then came up to Danny. She wasn't crying but she looked like she had been. Danny put his arm around her shoulders, and a journalist took a snap of the pair before they climbed into the cruiser.

"It'll get better Cat, it doesn't seem like it now but it will." Danny said quietly.

* * *

**And that's a rap. Now Cat's families death was an on the spot thing. I always knew I wanted Cat to be the first person saved by Shadow and this was my train of thought to put her in danger.**

**Anyway we have seen Metabee, the dragons, the gang's story concept and a game changer.**

**Also- though most people will have forgotten it- Danny's prophetic dreams are not off the wall. Though not in detail that sort of thing has happened. I myself have in real life dreamt things, just small snatches of things, a brief sight, possibly some speech, even a mood, then some time later these things will occur and I remember the dreams.**

**Anyway next chapter will probably be fillerier with the gang's reaction to the news and the people amity park reached out to learning that it was true. See you.**


	3. Chapter 3 causatum

**Like I said last time this is the response too news report documenting last chapter this means the murder of the valentines, the public reveal of the aftermath of the pariah complex and in a lesser amount the attack on Cat and the debut of The Shadow.**

_**Chapter 3 causatum**_

_**7:30 am**_

**Vega household**

Victoria Vega had had a relatively late rise; she had been out with her family on a party boat for one of her father's colleagues. She was mildly confused as to the black blur that stole her water bottle. She had gotten up and made a plate of waffles when she put on the news.

**Reporter: And this mornings big 3 stories revolve around 2 children.**

_**The picture of Danny hugging Cat from last night appeared.**_

And Tori's breakfast went flying from her mouth. Hearing her shock exclamation her family ran into the living room. Seeing the picture Trina asked.

"Isn't that Cat and Danny?" Tori nodded fearfully _**(Normally a photo on the news indicates missing or dead remember) **_as she stared at the screen.

**Reporter: Catrina Valentine is the last living member of her family after a domestic break in resulting in a bloodbath.**

All 4 Vegas gasped in horror.

_**Footage started playing recorded last night.**_

**Reporter: Catrina was reportedly sent for milk by one of her parents near the start of the break in so she would be safe and calm. For the time being the girl is living with classmate and friend Daniel Fenton.**

"Poor Cat." Tori heard her mother say.

**Reporter: Now the next story is in fact old but unreported news and not for the squeamish indeed the full report cannot be shown till after the watershed and is unadvised viewing for small children.**

Tori gulped, figuring what it was.

**Danny: I LIVED IN THAT TOWN YOU CLOSE MINDED B******! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT AMITY PARK LOOKS LIKE RIGHT NOW ON GOOGLE MAPS!**

**Reporter: These words were spoken by Daniel Fenton as we started rolling for the previous story. Curious to his meaning we searched for the town of Amity Park, famous for believing in ghosts and claiming to suffer from ghost attacks, this is what we found.**

_**The image of Amity Park's ruin was revealed.**_

The 3 elder Vegas gasped.

**Reporter: we did look closer but the scenes were too gruesome for a pre watershed audience. We did however spot an entity that appeared to be a ghost, weather it is or not this is likely what the citizens of Amity Park were looking into.**

_**The image faded to a picture of Cat, a picture of a convenience store and a drawing of The Shadow.**_

**Reporter: The last bit of big news is what appears to be our very own super hero, whether he is a true powered hero like Spider Man or the fantastic four or a costumed no-Powers hero like Kick-Ass and justice forever. The report involves Catrina Valentine's trip to get milk. On her journey home she was cornered by 2 men, identities withheld, known for raping young women and then killing them this fate was spared by the intervention of a mysterious costumed figure dressed in what appears to be a black morphsuit, don't however let his seemingly lacklustre costume make you think him a poor superhero for according to miss Valentine, asked to keep guard of the captive criminals, the man used advanced kung fu to disarm and humiliate the criminals. He then left a calling card of a black X written in marker pen. On his departure he revealed that he was calling himself The Shadow. In other stories...**

Tori had then switched off the television.

"I-I-I have to go." The girl stuttered running out.

* * *

_**8:00**_

**Hollywood arts**

Tori, Beck, Jade, André and Robbie ran in to se the F.A.M.H.U with Danny, now without his bandaging and casts, barbecuing.

"How is she?" Robbie asked.

"Not bad, I'm helping her with the whole grieving deal. Bolt is giving her love and Metabee is trying to be a comedian." Danny said.

"How are you helping?" Jade asked.

"I told her my technique for dealing with my entire town dying. They wouldn't want me to be crying over them, I honour their memory by carrying on, living my life in defiance of the depression that would overwhelm me, letting it consume me means that, regardless of what happens to them next, the forces that killed them won. And as for her family's killers, they stole a trinket I dropped when I was at Cat's yesterday that has a homing beacon, the police are tracking it. All this is helping Cat to carry on." He explained.

"I don't understand." Tori said.

"Well, like Cat with her family, if I moped around crying over the loss of my town then they would still be dead and I would be depressed and it would not really benefit anyone. However I can just carry on with my life, honouring their memory through my actions. You must move past the loss but never ever forget it." Danny said.

"That's actually kind of deep." Beck said.

"Is it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Can I ask you a question?" Tori asked.

"Sure."

"Why do you act so differently to other people?"

"Oh that! Well I sort of have never interacted with another human being before you guys, ever, including my family, at least since I was 1." The gang, including Cat and Metabee who had joined them outside were shocked. Skyfire growled as he remembered the lonely 3 year old boy he saw when he first hatched. Danny reached down and petted the dog. "For 13 years my only companion was Sky here."

"Why?" Cat asked, confused as to why such a nice friendly young man could be so isolated.

"My parents were ghost researchers and completely absorbed by their work while my sister was absorbed with efforts to build a social life strong enough that our parents careers couldn't tear it down, I therefore learnt about 10 years of personal skills, cooking, shopping for food and clothes, using a toilet, in a week or 2 at age 1. Then I took an interest in mechanics and programming and invented the intersect."

"Intersect? What's that?" Robbie asked, confused as to what Danny was talking about.

"It was a supercomputer, heck it could probably be called a hyper computer, it had hacked into literally everything on earth, then just before the accident I was able to create an FTL transmitter that literally hacked the entire universe."

"FTL?" André asked.

"Faster Than Light."

"Accident?" Cat asked worriedly.

"Yeah well I was 3 years old, a few months before I found a lost Sky, and I had the most advanced computer in the galaxy, having used the mark 1 to create an energy processor computer loaded with all the knowledge there was and there was an earthquake while I was standing over the processor, I fell in and the computer was absorbed into my body. Since then I created and implanted various pieces of biotech to both stabilize and optimize it."

"What implants?" Beck asked.

"Well I used nanotech that, once injected, will construct the programmed device, which melds with and works with my natural biology, before destroying themselves. The first thing I did was create a cerebral implant that prevents the computer from doing brain damage.

It would be about 3 years **(more or less immediately after his Phantom serum injections.)** before it occurred to me that I could use nanotech to enhance my life in other ways. First I used a digestive implant to massively increase the efficiency of my body, leaving me with loads of extra energy that ups speed, strength and healing. Then I came up with some far out devices. In the bottom of my wrists are devices that shoot out grapple beams that can drag things or let me drag myself places. On the top of my wrists are devices that create energy fields used for defence and attack. On my palms are devices that allow me to control molecules, giving me a form of telekinesis. I also have implants in my ears and nose to increase their range and sensitivity. My eye implants also give me various different visions including X-ray."

"By X-ray you mean?" Tori said, pulling her jacket together,

"I can see through skin, though if it was just clothes that jacket wouldn't do much. Basically among other things I can scan people for medical issues, from a cold, to a broken bone to cancer to even pregnancy." His eye darkened slightly as he looked over the gang before returning to normal. "You guys are clear on all fronts. Also I can generate lasers with those implants. But my most useful ability comes from the original computer itself." Danny then stopped talking but then Cat's phone started vibrating, causing her to pick it up, suddenly Danny's voice started coming out of it.

"_Technopathy, I can hack into and control machinery, also the intersect can trigger and show me all sorts of relevant data in response to an external stimulus. And it can give me skills like, various fighting styles, languages. It is the intersect that meant that basically I have all the qualifications I will ever need."_

"That. Is." Cat began slowly. Danny's face became nervous. "AWESOME! Imagine everything you can do."

"Certainly it will make things easier later into the project." André said. To Danny's delight instead of fear and disgust his new friends reacted with amazement and awe. Suddenly Danny remembered something.

"I just remembered about the drones. Metabee, Sky and I will go get them."

* * *

"I think we should tell them." Danny said. "Tell them about everything."

"WHAT!" Sky yelled.

"Think about it, they accepted the intersect, and if they find out later then they will see it as me not trusting them."

"He has a point." Metabee said.

"Fine."

* * *

"Guys." The gang turned to see Danny looking nervous, the robotic camera crew behind him. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure Danny what is it?" Beck said. Sitting down Danny took a deep breath.

"I'm a metahuman." He said. "Not just technologically enhanced but altered on a genetic level."

"Really, how?" Robbie asked.

"Have you heard of Phantom's disease?" They nodded. "I was patient zero, I created a cure but the side effects, the super Powers were too dangerous to let go public."

"Why?"

"Because I would have released the most powerful super serum ever as a medicine." He pulled out a notebook covered in formulas. "It's called the Phantom serum. It's a cocktail of extremely powerful ectoplasm, extracted from a generator for portal scale projects, a super soldier serum and stabilized cross-species genetics made of the best bits of various species. It worked and I was reborn as an immortal half ghost superhero. I called myself Danny Phantom until recently. Following the destruction of Amity Park I had a brief travelling hiatus and then returned to duty yesterday under a new alias, where I saved Cat."

"You're The Shadow!" Cat yelled excitedly. When Danny nodded she gasped excitedly. "That's awesome!"

"But why a morphsuit?" Jade asked.

"It isn't a morphsuit. I am currently wearing a unique nanotech suit that shifts as I order it. It looks and acts like a morphsuit but in danger it deflects all but seriously heavy attacks." He then made his clothes shift into the default form that resembled a wetsuit **(a white and black version of Kick-Ass' suit with built in gloves and boots)** and back to normal. "I am working on tech to let anyone use this technology."

"So you are one of a kind?" Robbie asked.

"Currently almost. I have the equipment to remake the Phantom serum and my implants and I have a pod to more safely repeat the intersect accident, and I know what your thinking, I trust you with these secret's but not with that power, not yet anyway, maybe in a few months, but not know." Robbie deflated slightly but swelled with pride that Danny believes he could grow to trust them with this power. "There is more. Sky and Bolt are not a dog and a Cat. They have my Powers too and are using shape shifting to blend in better. They aren't even really called Sky and Bolt, those are nickname because their real names, Skyfire and FireBolt, are suspicious. They are really dragons."

As he said that the 2 shifted to their dragon forms. "Dragons are real?" Tori said in shock.

"Yeah they went into hiding in the high north centuries ago." Danny said. "Skyfire's egg wound up in my back yard and FireBolt joined us after a visit to the nest."

"That is AWESOME! Cat yelled eagerly. "Could we have some?"

"Well I've nearly got the whole completed technopathy free version of my clothing, after this we can go to the nest and see if you can bond with any dragons."

"Awesome." Robbie said.

* * *

**And that's chapter 3. If you think Danny trusted too quickly I am comfortable with his reveal, particularly as Cat's habitation would cause a slip up too.**

**If you are interested I have decided that no Danny will NOT re-assume the Phantom persona, in a future chapter he will expose the connection between Shadow and Phantom, and possibly Fenton. Also as the chapter implies the gang will all become half ghost dragon riding medafighters in time.**

**Next chapter we will see the larger afield reactions to Amity Park, more film planning (We will look at it more than the one n armoured adventures) and possibly Shadow's first supervillan.**

**If you were curious the title is a synonym of aftermath. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Shadows of the Rhino

**Here is the 4th chapter. Danny has now told his friends about all his secrets and we saw Cat being helped to get past the tragedy using Danny's technique.**

**In this chapter we will see more planning for the movie, nick fury and Charles Xavier's reactions to the post watershed amity park report and the first Smackdown between Shadow and a supervillan, specifically a villain borrowed from Spider Man, particularly the Amazing Spider Man tie in game; Alexander O-hirn or the cross-species Rhino. We will also see some Danny/Cat bonding leading to a future romance.**

**Also the gang are 17 and we started at the start of senior year. Also I don't know if the American schools have half terms or not but for story purposes they will here, sorry if they don't but I grew up in England and the furthest I have gone was a holiday in Turkey. The half term won't actually be shown but 2 important things will happen during this time. For those who have only gone to schools without half term's they are a week's break in about the middle of each term, the autumn one tending to intersect with October 31st.**

**Also it is currently 2013 with Iron Man 3 taking place at the Christmas and maybe having captain America 2 take place in the last week, around the time that the gang's film premiers.**

_**Chapter 4 Shadows of the Rhino**_

"So I was thinking that we open with the mission where there are 1 or maybe 2 loyal agents with a team of secret bad guys on a simple Rescue mission for a captive vessel and 1 of the agents is ordered to back up our pseudo-S.H.I.E.L.D's data, a side mission that compromises the main operation." Beck said.

"That is a great idea. We'll put it on the list." Danny said. In front of them was a list of story ideas. "I was thinking that maybe we could then show the 6 friends, played by you guys and show it as a sort of forbidden friendship by showing how your school social circles are kind of like feuding rivals but you are friends."

"Great idea. Now something I am concerned about is the film's climax."

"I have an idea for that; we have Robbie's character as a tech nerd and he creates advanced devices, to most people. I'm talking stealth suits, short range teleporters, things I could build with my eyes closed."

"Yeah real simple." Jade said sarcastically.

"Well anyway he makes a stealth suit and 6 discreet teleporters set to a safe set of coordinates. Then he gives everyone a teleporter and dons the stealth suit. The others then make a distraction. That leads them to the bad guy, posing as the commander of our S.H.I.E.L.D equivalent, I was thinking D.E.F.L.E.C.T, when he actually leads the bad guys, I was thinking P.A.R.A.S.I.T.E, and keep's him talking while Robbie's character sneaks into a computer lab. There he hacks the bad guy's big weapon and set's it against itself while also dumping all the secret Intel onto the internet." Danny finished.

"I love it!" Tori said.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, well think about it P.A.R.A.S.I.T.E has an entire army of highly trained soldiers while our characters are 2 high school footballers, a Goth, a cheerleader, an autistic girl and a techno geek with a sum total of no combat experience, a fight scene that ends any way other than us dead would not make sense, this however works. Put it on the list." André said.

"Right, well we have the basic storyline, we need to work on the script, which is me and Robbie, Beck and Jade are working on finding cool vehicles for me to make cheap replicas of and environments for us to film in Tori and André you start coming up with the soundtrack, Cat you are on costume design, Metabee you help her." Danny said.

"Right."

* * *

**Reporter: Hello. Last night the words of a 17 teen year old promoted some research. This morning we saw the result of this research, the ruined shell of the town of Amity Park. There was as we promised more footage but it was deemed to gruesome to show on daytime TV please send small children out of the room.**

_**The shot of a reporter shifted to a Google map's feed of amity park close up, you could see bodies torn apart, blood saturating the ground, in places were puddles of green liquid with half melted glowing bones sticking out.**_

**Reporter (VO): shocking scenes indeed, research teams are already en route to Amity Park but it is what we saw around the ruins of the school that will change the world forever.**

_**We se Box Ghost and Technus phase through the walls of the building. It then goes back to the studio a freeze frame of the pair was in the corner.**_

**Reporter: These creatures you see before you can only be described as ghosts. It would appear that the late residents of this city weren't crazy after all.**

* * *

_**9:05 pm- end of broadcast.**_

**S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters; the triskellion, Washington DC**

The staff of the triskellion was in shock.

"They weren't lying." Nick fury breathed in horror. Most of the rest of the occupants in the room were reacting similarly, all having laughed at the distress message.

4 people who were confused were Anthony Edward Stark, Steven Rogers, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.

"A few months ago, while you 4 were on assignment Amity Park sent out a red alert distress message claiming that a ghost army was invading. But they were considered crazy, we just told them to stop joking around." Nick said. Steve, Clint and Nat were shocked but Tony got angry.

"So, because you were sceptic of the nature of the attackers you dismissed a distress call!"

"Science had given no evidence of ghosts!" fury defended.

"Yeah!" Mariah Hill exclaimed. Tony scoffed.

"And till Thor came along it had given no indication of sentient life or gods and look what happened there." He then gestured to a framed photo of the Avengers. "Look alongside 2 master assassins is a man in a suit that 10 years ago was considered the stuff of fiction, a rage monster, an alien who represents a god and a man who was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years! Look down into New York and we a man dressed in tights who has the Powers of a spider and stopped a man from turning everyone into lizards, and then a few months later going and fighting a cross-species plague and a fanatic with a load of robots. Look around you Fury, you need to be open to anything in this world!" he turned to leave but stopped and snarled. "That kid is right; you are to blame for what happened there, at least partly. That blood? A fair sized proportion has joined the rest of it on your hands."

* * *

_**9:05**_

**The Xavier institute, Westchester.**

"No." Charles Xavier whispered. Behind him most of the staff of the institute, minus Logan, all looked horrified. **(We have an X-Men evolution line up set some time post season 4 but with no lanceXkitty. Kitty s with Kurt in this when the X-men and other marvel characters reach the scene later into the story.)**

"What? Chuck what is it?" Logan asked.

Kitty looked at the television, then back at her teacher's expressions. "What have you done?

"We got a distress call. From Amity Park. And we ignored it. Told them to stop joking." Storm said. The students and Logan gasped shocked.

"But it was ridiculous! There's no such thing as ghosts." Beast said.

"Well obviously there are." Scott spat. All the students and Logan walked out looking at the 3 in disgust.

* * *

_**1:48 am Saturday**_

**LA Sewage outlet.**

The area was disgusting to be around but it didn't bother the hulking figure, misshapen and grey, with a horn on his forehead with a smaller one behind it. The creature grunted before placing a shackled hand on the wall next to him and vaulting up and onto the empty side street.

* * *

_**11:00 AM**_

**LA mall**

Danny, Cat, Beck, Jade, Tori, André and Robbie were sat at a table in the local mall. They had now successfully written the script for their film and had the sources, all Danny had to do was put the props together and then they need a fuller cast.

"So we need to create a poster for our film and use it to advertise for the auditions on Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday." Danny said.

"Yes. So who do we need?" Tori.

Danny pulled out a list.

_Amelia Rose (Main character- cheerleader): Tori Vega_

_Jason Michelson (Main character-football player): André Harris_

_Sarah Gilles (main character- Goth): Jade West_

_Keith Johnson (Main character- footballer): Beck Oliver._

_Samantha Foley (Main character- autistic singer): Cat Valentine._

_Tucker Foley (Main character- tech nerd/ inventor): Robbie Shapiro._

_Jack rage (D.E.F.L.E.C.T director, minor protagonist):_

_Richard knife (D.E.F.L.E.C.T secretary/ P.A.R.A.S.I.T.E commander. Main antagonist):_

_Barbra Danvers (Rage's trustee, minor protagonist):_

_Frank Cage (D.E.F.L.E.C.T super soldier, minor protagonist)_

_D.E.F.L.E.C.T agents:_

_P.A.R.A.S.I.T.E agents:_

_James smith/ the shadowed assassin (Brainwashed friend of frank cage turned cybernetic enhanced P.A.R.A.S.I.T.E assassin. Major Antagonist.):_

_Crowd filling extras:_

"Right so we have to find 3 minor protagonists and 2 villains alongside a ton of extras and soldiers." Robbie summarised.

"Yes. And the shadowed assassin has to be ale to look nice; he is a brainwashed good guy not a cold hearted villain." Danny said.

Suddenly there were screams from outside. Running outside the gang saw a towering grey beast with horns on its head.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Tori screeched.

"I recognise that thing. It was nick named the Rhino, it is a cross-species experiment." Danny said.

"Cross-species, like the Phantom serum?" Cat asked.

"No the cross-species in my serum is stabilized, while in that I isn't, I get the animal ability without the physical mutation. He didn't. He was one of the guys that escaped during the whole cross species virus thing shortly after the battle of New York and he fought spider-man. As far as I know the rest of them have been captured or killed but after a battle in the sewers the Rhino disappeared. It seems he left New York. Whether he intentionally headed here or just wound up here like I did with Salt Lake City, by wandering aimlessly in the fallout of our respective incidents. The thing is that I have a protective street a mile long while Rhino is an aggressive brute." Then Danny smirked.

"Danny what are you planning?"Robbie said nervously.

With a flash Danny turned into his ghost form, predominantly black with some white. Then his clothes shifted into the shadow suit. Cat noticed how hen that suit formed it removed the glow his ghost form had.

"The suit diffuses light, helps me to blend in." He explained before turning invisible and running out into the middle of the hall, right in the eye line of the Rhino. Then he turned visible again. "Hey big boy, why don't you try tangling with The Shadow!" he yelled, switching to his 'Shadow' voice.

The Rhino roared and charged straight at Danny. At the last second Danny turned intangible, causing the brute to pass through him and slam into the statue behind him. He flew up and blasted at his foe with his ecto rays. The Rhino roared in pain and threw a bench at an overhanging balcony. With Danny distracted saving people the Rhino charged him. Hearing him coming Danny quickly turned, throwing the civilians to the side and then dodged, firing a stream of ice onto the floor beneath his foe's feet, causing him to slide and burst out onto the outside steps. And piece of arm armour formed out of ice on his left arm, and then a long, dangerous looking sword formed from the top of it.

The brute stared at it for a second before growling, and shockingly his growls formed barely comprehendible words.

"This isn't over Shadow." With that the creature started running, quickly disappearing into the sewers.

* * *

_**18:00 pm**_

**Parker residence, New York City.**

**Reporter: A few months ago the masked vigilante Spider Man was dealing with a group of cross species that escaped from the oscorp tower during the brief reign of the man known as Alistair Smythe. Well now it appears that one of them has resurfaced.**

Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy stiffened in horror from their relaxed positions on the couch.

**Reporter: Fortunately it is neither here nor the one that carried the virus.**

_**Footage showed of the Rhino fighting The Shadow.**_

Peter gasped, though both teens' posture relaxed.

"I wondered where that guy went."

**Reporter: This entity, known as the Rhino, was seen fighting Spider Man twice during the crisis.**

_**We see footage from security cameras of both fights from TASM1 game.**_

**Reporter: after his disappearance many wondered when he and the webslinger would tangle again but it would appear that he has transferred to another hero's rouge gallery instead.**

_**Footage of Shadow from the fight plays in the background.**_

**Reporter: The Shadow was a mild piece on the LA news earlier in the week. You may recall the amity report. That report was taken by news crews investigating a violent shooting nearly wiping out another family, certainly as the one surviving member is female their name will die out soon, either way this young woman was also the first, on the same night indeed to be saved by the mysterious vigilante calling itself The Shadow. Shadow, shown today for the first time using super powers, has also been reported as thwarting petty crime since then.**

"The Shadow. Interesting." Peter muttered.

* * *

_**21:30 pm**_

**The F.A.M.H.U, Hollywood arts car park, Los Angeles.**

Danny Fenton was currently walking along with Cat towards their van from a hotdog cart.

"It's hard to believe that so much changed in just a week." Danny said. "It's just a pity about how much of a bad change started the week."

"Well, it's not all bad." Cat said with a slight smile. "I like living with you, Skyfire, FireBolt and Metabee."

"I like you living with us too but I wish you didn't have to loose your family for it." Danny said.

At this point they had reached the F.A.M.H.U and finished their hotdogs. They walked over to the hall from the living room at the back of the van to the kitchen and bathroom at the front. There at the 'doorway' and pulled thee ladder out, Cat climbed up first, got onto Danny's bead and then slipped through the curtains to get into her own bed. There was a bit of wall right over the gap for the ladder so she doesn't slip through and fall. Then she started changing into her pyjamas.

"Kay-Kay all done!" she called and Danny climbed up and settled down into his bed.

"G'dnight Cat." He said.

"Night-night."

Downstairs Metabee looked at his 2 dragonic companions, sprawled out on furniture while he lay on a sofa bed.

"So, how long do you reckon it is before they are sharing a bed?"

"Danny is both honourable and innocent. He won't do that till he is married." Skyfire said. FireBolt was asleep.

"Then I bet you that they will be exchanging wedding rings before they exchange Easter eggs. Looser gets to do something humiliating to the winner." Metabee said.

"You're on."

* * *

**This concludes chapter 4. If you were interested Danny's rouges gallery will be taken from other rouges galleries plus what I can make up, feel free to leave suggestions of enemies for him to fight. When it comes to marvel, X-men evolution has happened but with movieverse Logan. Spidey's world is amazing spidey 1, the game then a fusion of the 2nd game and amazing spidey 2 the film which will occur about the same time as the winter soldier. In this there is still the gang war and the shocker thing alongside the kingpin debacle and kraven's involvement but then the final battle of electro and Peter along with gobby will occur like in the film. Cletus's transformation will come sometime after the battle with the other Rhino.**

**And yes Cat and Robbie's character names are deliberate references to the classic Danny Phantom's allies. The Captain America analogue is named after power man and the punisher while the black **

**Next chapter will introduce some more characters to Danny's group they are crossover characters and they are people we have seen before but they will be neither from the big 5 nor from mainstream marvel.**


End file.
